Dimensional Destruction/Darkest Days
Darkest Days is the Story Mode for Dimensional Destruction. Prologue: The Beginning To Our Problems Chapter 01: Strange Introductions Liana is dancing in the middle of a bright grassy field. Multicoloured flowers surround her, as she continues to spin around. She falls from dizziness, and continues to laugh. She turns to the left, and sees Erisi, and they continue to laugh together. Ryoko pulls her up from the ground, and they spin together in happiness. : Ryoko: I'm so glad to have met you all! I love hanging out with you guys. : Liana: Me too! This place is so pretty. It's great to finally have some peace with my friends. : Erisi: I can drink to that. Suddenly, the coloured flowers begin to turn monochrome. Liana looks around as the beautiful scenery quickly decays. She turns around to Ryoko, who is facing away from her. Liana walks up to her, and turns her around, but all she can see is the face of a demon. ---- Liana wakes up, screaming and breathing heavily. She hastily looks around her room, but it is empty. She gets a glass of water to calm down, and tries to fall asleep again. She tosses and turns in bed, but simply can't fall asleep. Before she realises, it's day time. She goes and sits in the common room of the apartment complex, trying to piece together the meaning of her nightmare. Suddenly, she notices somebody stood next to her with a cup in their hand. : ???: Hey...You look like you've had a rough night. Want some coffee? She looks up, and sees a girl with faint pink hair holding two cups of coffee. She smiles. : Liana: Thank you. Who are you though? : Ryoko: My name is Ryoko. I just moved to this building yesterday, haha. : Liana: Neat! What number? : Ryoko: 8B, it was the only free one! This place is super popular in Ziama. : Liana: No way, you're right across the hall from me. I'm in 8D. I never realised this place was so fought after. I...inherited it after I finished university. : Ryoko: Whoa nice! What did you study? : Liana: Criminology and Forensic Science. They did this exclusive course which focused on both of those, it had a special name but I don't really remember, haha. : Ryoko: Awesome! I did Criminal Law, but it didn't really work out for me in the end, so now I'm looking at doing Beauty Therapy or something along those lines. : Liana: Oh nice, you must be a great analyst to do Criminal Law haha. : Ryoko: That's what my mother always said! She always had high hopes for me and my family. I'm afraid she isn't with us anymore though... : Liana: Oh man, sorry to hear that. Sorry if I've hit a nerve right off the bat... : Ryoko: Oh no, don't worry it's fine. Anyways I must be going, I need to unpack some more boxes. I never realised how much stuff I had before here haha! : Liana: Same here! My apartment has so much stuff, I look like a hoarder. See ya around. : Ryoko: Bye! Ryoko grabs another cup of coffee from the machine, and walks out of the room. Chapter 02: Enlisting Help Liana enters her room after a late night out. She sits down on her sofa, and looks out the window. Suddenly, there is a knock at her door. She walks over confused, but answers it. She opens the door and a girl with purple hair greets her. : ???: Hey...Liana right? : Liana: Who's asking? : Vermilion: My name is Vermilion. I was told to contact you, and I traced this address so I thought it'd be my best lead. We need your help with a new case that has just opened up. : Liana: I'm confused, what does it have to do with me? : Vermilion: Well, nothing directly, but it's a very serious case. I understand you've been a very helpful contributor to the police before? : Liana: Well yeah, but only when it involved my close friends. : Vermilion: Well, this could affect you and your friends if the enemy gets what he wants. We've had problems with a being named Grieve, who is assembling a machine to destroy dimensions. If Grieve gets what he wants, then it could spell disaster for all of us. : Liana: Ugh...I guess I have no choice then. How many troops do we have for this mission? : Vermilion: A lot, actually. If you come with me, I'll introduce you. : Liana: Alright, then. Liana follows Vermilion to her car, and they drive to a new location. Liana and Vermilion enter a corporate building, where lots of agents roam. They enter an elevator and descend down. : Vermilion: So, uh, what's been going on with you recently? : Liana: Not much to say the least. It'll be nice to have some work to do, I suppose. : Vermilion: Sure. They elevator reaches the ground. The door opens, and the pair enter a room where a further five people wait, Erisi, Nicome, Illysia, Ramsay and another girl. : Vermilion: Everybody, here's the final member of this operation. She's called Liana. : Erisi: 'Bout time you showed up. I thought we were gonna be doing this operation without you. : Nicome: Heh, you sure do like the sound of your own voice. We haven't got her to shut up about you since she arrived. : Erisi: Stop being so over dramatic Nic! : Illysia: Somebody's embarrassed! : Erisi: ...I hate you all. : Liana: Can't say I haven't missed you all, haha. : Ryoko: I should've figured you'd be here, Liana! : Liana: Oh hey Ryoko! It'll be nice to get to know you more here. : Ryoko: True! : Ramsay: I mean, formalities are nice and all, but can we have some sort of further explanation on what we're all doing here? : Vermilion: Of course, I'll let Aveira explain. Aveira enters the room. : Aveira: Thanks Vermilion. One of our branches' top subjects, Grieve, has managed to create some sort of new device which can destroy entire dimensions. One of our new programmers managed to hack his computer, hence why we learned this information. The problem is now we need to destroy the device before it causes complete havoc and destruction. : Vermilion: Which is where you guys come in. We need you to infiltrate Grieve's building and destroy his machine. We have other troops that have been informed of this, and should help you at the base. : Illysia: I guess that sounds reasonable. : Nicome: Is there anything we should expect when we arrive there? : Vermilion: Not that we know of. Grieve may have set traps or similar things, but we don't thing they're likely. Grieve is pretty unprotected most of the times we've encountered him. : Liana: Right. Who is meeting us there, then? : Vermilion: They call themselves the Shrine. Their leader is Syron. There's quite a lot of them, so make sure to be sneaky when entering the building, because if Grieve does notice then something will go wrong. : Ryoko: Sounds fair. We should probably get going then. : Aveira: Too true. Me and Vermilion have other business to attend to as you can imagine, but feel free to contact us regarding any new information coming to light. We want to do all we can to make this as easy and simple as possible. The group nods. They leave the room, and enter a car on the way to Grieve's place. Chapter 03: Where It All Went Wrong Syron stands outside a large corporate-looking building. The car pulls up to the building, and the group emerge. : Syron: You took your time. Come on, most of my friends have already gone inside. : Liana: Yeah... They enter the building together, and immediately notice how empty it is. : Ryoko: Weird. : Syron: Yes, it's definitely strange. : Nicome: Surely this is just screaming trouble. : Syron: We'll just have to chance it. They split up to investigate the many rooms in the building. Liana notices a double-door room at the top of a wide staircase, and assumes that's the correct door to Grieve. : Liana: Guys, I think this large door up here is the correct one. : Illysia: I suppose that makes the most sense. Yeah, let's check it. : Ramsay: Right. The group rejoin and rush into the room, and find Grieve tampering with some machine. : Grieve: You're too late. The machine is already complete. Grieve turns around, and notices the amount of people currently standing against him. : Grieve: ...Uh. I wasn't expecting so many people...considering last time I was against a group of three... Vermilion and Aveira enter the room. : Vermilion: Yeah, we learned from our previous mistakes. Grieve inches closer towards a button on the side of the machine. : Syron: Enough of this stupidity. Syron quickly moves over to Grieve, and locks his arms so he can no longer move them freely. : Grieve: You're so funny, Syron. I suppose you can tell me another joke or two? : Syron: Nah, I'm alright. I don't take orders from the liars. : Grieve: You sure? I seem to recall you doing so before... : Syron: I have no idea what you're talking- : Grieve: Who's lying now? : Syron: I'm not lying. : Liana: Syron, what is he getting at? : Grieve: Allow me to present my only evidence. Syron, Anti. Suddenly, Syron's multicoloured appearance becomes darker and more monochrome. The light bulb in the room shatters, and the room is filled with darkness. A machine can be heard starting in the background, as the heroes begin to worry and panic. The room remotely lights up as a portal opens, which Grieve runs into. : Syron: Ack! After him!! Syron charges into the portal, as well as all the other fighters. Liana approaches the portal but is tripped up by an unknown source and falls, winding herself. She suddenly feels very sleepy. : Liana: W-what....the.... : ???: Sush...Focus on sleeping... Liana falls asleep, dazed. Issue 01: Unknown Territory Chapter 04: Lost Memories Liana sleeps on top of a hill. She slowly regains consciousness and notices a body of a girl nearby. She walks to the body, and tries to wake the girl up. : Liana: Hello!? Can you hear me!? : ???: y-yeah...you don't need to be so loud though... : Liana: Oh, sorry...I didn't know if you were dead or just sleeping. : ???: I see. I'm so confused, I can't remember a single thing. : Liana: Hmm...so not even your name then? : ???: Not a thing. However, it seems that something has been written on my arm. She rolls up her sleeve to view the writing more clearly. : ???: Weird. It says, "Parvati"? Does that mean anything to you? : Liana: I can't say it does, sorry. That must be your name. : Parvati: Parvati, heh. I suppose it'll do for now. Suddenly, a bear-looking creature emerges with some troops. : Caoimhe: Parvati, Liana, it's time for you guys to meet your bitter end. : Parvati: This is weird, why do you look familiar... : Liana: We're not going down without a fight. Prepare yourself! : Caoimhe: Bring it on. ---- MAP 1: CHERRY BLOSSOM HILL BOSS: CAOIMHE After Caoimhe retreats in defeat, Liana and Parvati regroup. : Liana: So what was that about? Did you recognise them? : Parvati: I feel like I do recognise them...hmm. Nope, I still can't put my finger on it. I guess I have other things to worry about anyway. : Liana: Yeah that's true. We should try to find some of my friends, and then we can work on restoring your memories. : Parvati: Sounds like a plan. I hope we don't run into more trouble before we meet them... Chapter 05: Seeking Help Liana and Parvati arrive at a small rural town. They begin to ask around the village. : Liana: Hello there, we were travelling through the area and were curious if any out of the ordinary people came through here? : Villager: Why hello, and yes we have seen a pair. They were looking around for some ice as one of them had a headache. I believe you should check around the village hospital. : Liana: Thanks for the help! : Villager: No problem, dear. Liana and Parvati walk over to the hospital compound, and notice two people sat outside with a bag of ice. : Sovereign: Bleak you always pick the worst times to come down with something. : Bleak: Please, not so loud. My head is killing me. : Liana: Having a bad time? : Sovereign: Yeah, Bleak's come down with some sort of temperature, which is the worst thing we could've hoped for right now. Who are you anyways? : Liana: I'm Liana, you guys were in the Shrine right? : Bleak: Oh yeah, you were with the new recruits. I guess that's how you're in this mess as well. : Sovereign: We've been anticipating an attack from some random enemy since we've arrived here, so it's somewhat comforting to know we're not alone in this situation. By the way, who's that next to you? I believe we haven't met. : Parvati: Oh me? I'm Parvati. I'm not sure what's going on either, I just woke up with Liana and I have no memories whatsoever. : Bleak: Strange. But I'm not exactly in the position to turn down help. : Parvati: What's wrong? You feeling sick? : Bleak: A little, yeah. I woke up with a massive headache. : Parvati: Hmm. The best bet might be to take your mind off it if possible... Suddenly, the bear-like creature from earlier and another girl enter the village. : Parvati: Like that. The band of four run to the compound at the front of the village, near the entrance. : Liana: You again. : Caoimhe: You have a strange tendancy to turn up everywhere I am, don't you... : Parvati: I still don't know who you are, but we'll just beat you all over again. : Caoimhe: That's so ironic. I suppose you'll remember sometime soon. Until then, it's time me and my friend here but an end to this. : Zara: Yeah, you guys may not be such a big threat now, but we can't afford you to slip under the radar. : Bleak: I'd like to see you try. We'll absolutely crush you. : Zara: I look forward to it, shame it'll never happen. ---- MAP 02: RURAL VILLAGE BOSS: CAOIMHE & ZARA ---- : Liana: We want some answers. : Zara: Ugh...You have some nerve! Most people's lives consist of searching for answers, you on the other hand haven't even began to scratch the surface. : Sovereign: Were you involved in Grieve's plan? : Zara: Grieve? I thought he was dead. Lmao, he has a habit of being inconvenient. Anyway I'd love to stay and chat, but we have other business to attend to. : Bleak: Morons. Get lost. Zara and Caoimhe leave swiftly. : Bleak: I'm sick of the sight of them already. Our best option is to try and find everyone, and then launch an attack on whoever their leader is. : Sovereign: It's not that simple, it never is. But I agree with your first statement, we should definitely leave here and look around elsewhere. : Parvati: Sounds reasonable. Where should we look? : Bleak: I recall seeing a pier near here, to the west. We could look there. : Liana: We have no other options, aside from trekking through immeasurable lands. It's our best bet. : Bleak: Then lets get a move on. The group head over to the pier in hopes of seeing more lost friends. Chapter 06: Lost and Found Meanwhile, elsewhere from the group of heroes. Tiffany is asleep, chained to a work table. She wakes up, and immediately tries to shake loose from the shackles. She hears somebody walk closer towards her, in the darkly lit room, and tries to stay still. A man in a lab coat enters the room, and walks over to her to examine her. : ???: Looks like somebody woke up! : Tiffany: Ugh. I feel like I've been dragged through a bush backwards. I'd ask you to explain what's going on here but I'm pretty sure that isn't your best interest. : ???: Sharper than you let on, that must be your exclusive trait. Thanks for the note. : Tiffany: Welcome, as ever. Can you at least tell me who you are? : ???: I wish I could, but, as you mentioned previously, that isn't in my best interest. I suppose for now, you can call me North. : Tiffany: Alright North, since this seems to be pretty chilled and laidback, why am I shackled down on this table for? : North: Because I can't be bothered with pointless chasing only to end in your escape. This is a lot easier on my half, as you can imagine. : Tiffany: I guess that's justified enough. What business do you have with me? We've never met previously whatsoever. : North: We have met, just indirectly. You should get more sleep anyway, it's late. North leaves the room, and turns off the dim light, as Tiffany is left to somehow drift off to sleep. ---- To be continued. Trivia *Darkest Days is going to (hopefully) be the first finished transcript for a Fantendo title by Solarrion. *The title, Darkest Days, was taken from a cancelled Advance Wars project.